Roxas
'''Roxas '''is a main character in Kingdom Hearts, a video game series created by Square-Enix. Background Roxas is the Nobody of a boy named Sora, born when Sora sacrificed his own heart to restore the heart of his friend Kairi. After his birth, Roxas was taken in by a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII, who wish to restore their own lost hearts. Roxas was a special member of the Organization because, like Sora, he could wield a magical weapon called the Keyblade, which the Organization needed for their plans. During his time with the Organization, Roxas became particularly close friends with a senior member named Axel, and another new member named Xion. However, Roxas would soon grow frustrated that the Organization, especially Axel, were keeping secrets from him and Xion about their creation. This led to Roxas going rogue and getting captured by Sora's friend Riku in his search for answers. Riku needed Roxas to rejoin with a comatose Sora in order to bring his friend back, and placed him in a virtual simulation to keep him hidden from Organization XIII. Eventually, Roxas managed to escape the simulation, which led to him discovering why he was there and rejoining with Sora, becoming whole once again. Powers & Abilities * '''Magic: '''As a Keyblade wielder, Roxas is capable of casting various different magic spells. ** '''Fire: '''Roxas shoots a ball of flames from his Keyblade that slowly homes in on enemies. ** '''Fira: '''Roxas shoots a ball of fire that flies straight forward and explodes on impact. ** '''Firaga: '''Roxas launches a fireball in an upward arc that homes in on opponents and explodes upon hitting the ground. ** '''Blizzard: '''Roxas shoots out a small ice crystal that tracks opponents and passes through them for multiple hits. ** '''Blizzara: '''Roxas shoots out a large ice crystal that floats in midair and explodes, either after a short period of time or when something touches it. ** '''Blizzaga: '''Roxas creates a large floating ice mine that explodes when something comes close to it. ** '''Thunder: '''Roxas calls down a series of lightning bolts in a straight line in front of him. ** '''Thundara: '''Roxas calls down a swarm of lightning bolts to strike a broad area around him. ** '''Thundaga: '''Roxas calls down a single, powerful lightning bolt to strike a single foe. ** '''Curaga: '''Roxas uses magic to heal his own wounds and the wounds of his allies. ** '''Aero: '''Roxas shoots out a gust of wind with homing capabilities. ** '''Aerora: '''Roxas sends out a larger gust of wind that slowly crawls across the ground while tracking opponents. ** '''Aeroga: '''Roxas generates a whirlwind around himself to draw in opponents. * '''Light Manipulation: '''Roxas has the ability to weaponize light and use it in his attacks. He can charge his Keyblades with light energy to increase their strength, send out waves of light from his Keyblade by swinging it, and move fast enough to cause a blinding lens flare. ** '''13 Beams: '''Roxas can create and control thirteen sword-shaped columns of light, which he often has surrounding him to use as shields. He can also send them rushing along the ground at enemies as an offensive tactic, or fire them outward in multiple directions to get his foe away from him. ** '''Event Horizon: '''Roxas's Limit Break when wielding only one Keyblade. Roxas charges his Keyblade with light and rushes the opponent for a blindingly fast combo of strikes. ** '''Magic Hour: '''Roxas's Limit Break when dual-wielding. Roxas levitates into the air and rains down beams of light from the sky to damage everyone around him, while also firing out orbs of light energy that home in on the target. * '''Corridors of Darkness: '''Like the other Nobodies, Roxas can open up Corridors of Darkness, swirling portals of shadow that interconnect the various worlds. These allow Roxas to travel almost anywhere he wishes to at any time. Equipment * '''Keyblade: '''Keyblades are magical key-shaped swords that can only be wielded by a being with a strong heart who is decided to be worthy of it. They are the only weapons capable of permanently killing the Heartless, and have a variety of magical powers, such as opening or closing any lock, being sharp enough to slice through buildings, allowing the user to cast magic, or being summoned to the wielder's hand and dispelled with a thought. Since Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, a Keyblade wielder, Roxas inherited Sora's Keyblade. ** '''Kingdom Key: '''The default form of Sora's Keyblade, and Roxas's as well. It is the most basic weapon in Roxas's arsenal, but it can still be reliable if it's needed. After combining with Xion and gaining the ability to dual-wield, Roxas can summon two Kingdom Keys at once, but he prefers to dual-wield Oathkeeper and Oblivion. ** '''Oathkeeper and Oblivion: '''Roxas's go-to weapons. A pair of Keyblades that symbolize Sora's relationship with Kairi and Riku respectively. Oathkeeper enhances magical power and can channel light, while Oblivion is used for more powerful physical strikes and can channel darkness. Since Sora's heart contains the heart of another Keyblade wielder named Ventus, he, and Roxas by extension, are capable of wielding two different Keyblades at once. When he wields Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Roxas can send out waves of light and dark energy with each swing, or telekinetically levitate and manipulate the blades with surprising finesse and control. * '''Black Coat: '''A hooded black coat worn by every member of Organization XIII. These coats are magically enchanted to ward off the corrupting influence of darkness, allowing Roxas to traverse safely through the Corridors of Darkness without worrying about being corrupted. The hood also completely obscures the wearer's face when worn, making it useful for stealth purposes. Feats Strength * Defeated Saïx, one of the physically strongest members of the Organization * Overpowered a horde of Neoshadow Heartless * Effortlessly swatted away one of Riku's energy blasts * Nearly defeated Riku while dual-wielding * Defeated Axel * Managed to break Sora's guard and knock his Keyblade out of his hands Speed * Ran up the side of a skyscraper * Moves fast enough to resemble teleportation * Got behind Sora so fast that he didn't even notice Durability * Tanked hits from Saïx, Axel, and Riku-Ansem Skill * Defeated Saïx * Tore through a horde of Neoshadows by himself * Nearly defeated Riku, and only lost when Riku fully tapped into Ansem's power * Once he regained his full power, easily beat up Axel Weaknesses * Aggressive and hot-blooded to the point of forgoing defenses in battle, outside of his light shields * Rarely actually uses his magic spells * Limit Breaks require him to be close to defeat to use them * Life constantly shits in his face Fun Facts * Unlike most Nobodies, Roxas barely resembles Sora, his complete form. He instead greatly resembles Ventus, due to Sora's body possessing his heart. Gallery Roxas (Cloaked) (Art).png|Roxas wielding the Kingdom Key as a member of Organization XIII Roxas.png|Roxas as he appeared in the digital Twilight Town Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Sword Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square-Enix Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magic Users